


Adventsmarkt

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [22]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adventsmarkt, Christkindlmarkt, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Adventsmarkt

**22 | Adventsmarkt**

Die Bewohner von Midgard hatten schon seltsame Traditionen.  
Und eine der seltsamsten besuchte Loki wohl gerade mit seinem Bruder.

Thor wäre vermutlich wie ein aufgeregtes Kind von Stand zu Stand gelaufen, hätte Loki nicht ihre Hände verschränkt.  
Loki waren es zu viele Menschen, zu viele Gerüche, zu viel Lärm …  
Er verstand diese irdischen Bräuche nicht und hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis, sich mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen. Für was auch … sie hatten ihn als Herrscher abgelehnt und er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis sich erneut mit ihnen anzulegen.

Doch seinem Bruder zu Liebe hatte er sich wieder nach Midgard begeben.  
Wer konnte auch schon Thors Blick widerstehen, wenn er wieder einmal aussah, wie ein getretener Welpe.  
Er hatte schon immer ein zu weiches Herz für seinen Bruder gehabt und ihm alles durchgehen lassen.

Erneut zog Thor ihn in Richtung eines Standes und Loki rollte innerlich mit den Augen.  
Er würde dieses Mannkind nie verstehen.

Thor studierte aufmerksam die angepriesenen Speisen und Getränke, ehe er zwei Glühwein (viel zu süß für Lokis Geschmack) und zwei Fladenbrote orderte. Eines mit Schmand, Schinken und Käse und eines mit einem süßen Aufstrich.

„Können wir uns wenigstens einen ruhigeren Ort zum Essen suchen?“ seufzte Loki und Thor lachte.

„Natürlich Bruder, alles was du willst.“

Sie nahmen die Sachen vom Verkäufer entgegen und suchten sich einen ruhigeren Platz auf einer Bank ein wenig Abseits des Marktes. Loki ließ den gefallenen Schnee schmelzen, ehe er auf der nun warmen Bank platz nahm. Thor setzte sich einfach auf die Lehne.  
Als ob er kein zivilisierter Mensch wäre …

Loki nahm zaghaft einen Bissen von dem Fladen. Auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab, schmeckte dieser vorzüglich und ehe er sich versah, hatte er das ganze Ding verputzt.  
Thor lachte leise, während er einen Schluck des Glühweins trank und Loki stieß ihn sanft an.

„Hör auf mich zu triezen.“

Thor beugte sich ein wenig nach unten und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Lokis Lippen.

„Nichts läge mir ferner, kleiner Bruder.“ Er küsste Loki erneut sanft, welcher ihn nun mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah. „Es freut mich, dass du heute mit mir gekommen bist.“

Loki drehte sich ein wenig von ihm weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Als ob ich dich allein gehen lassen würde. Man kann dich schließlich nicht für fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen.“

Thor lachte bei Lokis Worten, doch er wusste genau was sie bedeuteten und das dies die einzige Art von Liebesbekundung war, die er im Moment von ihm bekommen würde.


End file.
